twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
@actual monaco
first try one more time.png|Current profile picture yeah flower crown.jpg|The old profile pic from a while ago BP6DF0SCMAAX4vQ.png|The old Sugoi Sisters~ Kawaii! BP99VfQCAAAMkmr.jpg|Another picture of the original Sugoi Squad. Sugoi~ BQD0PrbCAAAEUdo.png|The newest super Sugoi Squad~!!! The five of us are kawaii and sugoi desu yo!! Renee Bonnefoy (@actual__monaco) joined on 07/08/13. It's two underscores, not one, by the way. 'She decided to join this crazy group because it seemed fun. ''It is. ''Once upon a time in a far away land, she was supposed to be a serious RPer. She's one out of three or so Monacos on Twittertalia. About Monaco Well, for starters, she's totally in character. That's right, this is the true Monaco. basically always out of character. Unless you consider some of her tweets in character, then there's that. She began tweeting like "normal", discussing about gambling, money, casino, how she does ballet, her hate for tuna, how she speaks like an old man, stuff like that. Then, she ran out of jokes to make and began acting like a hooligan. She still does. Half of the time she types like she's drunk. Every once in a while she tweets Marina and the Diamonds or Alexander Rybak lyrics for god knows why. Her hobbies include being a lil shit and just hanging around. She loves flower crowns and will gladly put a flower crown on your icon if you ask her to. Sometimes she draws. She also likes weed. Why? Who the fuck knows everyone loves weed 420 blaze it. She stays up all the way till morning sometimes because Twittertalia is ''just that amazing. She's dramatic as fuck and basically cool ok. She likes using profanity and occasionally Japanese words. For some reason, she finds it amusing to do the opposite of what someone requested for her to do (ie. if you ask her to bark, she will meow.) She's also Mona Lisa, and if you don't think so then you're wrong. She's a single lady, but her tea brings all the boys to the yard. If you don't think that's the tightest shit then get the fuck out of my face. '''tl;dr: Monaco will fuck your shit up. Relationships @TheActualMonaco: Renee claims to be a doppelganger of her. Monaco wanted to get rid of her at first (because there can only be one) but in the end let Renee stay. Just as long as Renee doesn't turn eviiiiiil. @wys_dick: 'The two went to #HetaProm together. Renee liked to give her handjobs even though she wanted blowjobs. '@actual_indo: Indonesia sent her off to space once for a massive #HetaOrgy. The two have a somewhat normal relationship. @aphmustacheguy: He sold her weed once (at his and Picardy's wedding, I believe.) 420 smoke weed @aph_monaco: She sexted Renee once. It went swell. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @actual_sebo: They smoked weed together once. The two sometimes serious RP with each other because that's always fun. @Rifle_Princess: 'The two are on okay terms. They talked to each other once and... that's about it. '@Actual_Miku: Miku is Renee's kawaii Miku-senpai-chan!!! The two do kawaii and sugoi things together desu yo~ ｡*:★(´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜★｡ @real_madagascar: Renee gave her six donut because she was/is a poor starving African child. @Actual_Mexico: 'Renee gave him a donut and asked him to pay $420 because of weed purposes. He also twerked on her because she was the first to retweet one of his posts. '@actual_stick, @actual_canadia, @actual_fjords: 'Renee married the three of them!! She offered weed and bong. They agreed, so they happily smoke hte bong together. 420 blaze it '@actual_cupcake: 'The cupcake is her friend!! Do not harm cupcake. '@actual_maryam: '''man i dont even know the two admins are friends irl and renee's admin convinced her to make an actual_*blank* account and ta da '''The Sugoi Squad/Sisters (dikdik, australa, meulin, miku): '''The four are her sugoi sisters!!! Together they form the Sugoi Squad!!! Miku is the newest member and our leader is the almighty Dikdik!!! Kawaii ne~??? (◕‿◕✿) '''Others: Renee has probably communicated with them one way or another. Tweets First tweet: 2 sugoi 4 ur shit #gambler4life '''Most popular tweet: '''pon pon wei wei wei everyone is really gay